


Do I Dare to Eat A Peach?

by babykid528



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Food Porn, Fruit, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="http://stellarbisexual.tumblr.com/">stellarbisexual</a> requested:</b> <i>Pinto during filming; Pie devouring a piece of fruit (preferably a peach?) between setups and Zach losing his effing mind.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Dare to Eat A Peach?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eff_reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_reality/gifts).



Zach prides himself on being considered the “zen one” in the cast. He worked hard to earn that title. All that yoga and meditation and calm resolution to conflict bullshit. He’s been spouting that shit since day one on set. He fucking  _earned_  that  _goddamn title_.

There’s only so far a person can be pushed, though, before they  _fucking snap harder than a bra strap at a sleepover_.

*slurp*

Christopher Whitelaw  _I’m-a-fantastic-disaster-of-an-excuse-for-a-human-being_  Pine is the last straw. The straw that has snapped Zach so thoroughly that the metaphorical bra strap has broken in half.

*slurpslurp*

Zach flinches. Almost a full body twitch.

Chris doesn’t seem to notice. Not that Zach would expect him to. Not when Chris is too busy ruining Zach’s last shred of sanity with a peach.

_A godforsaken peach!!!!1!11!!!!!!_

Chris Pine is sitting in his chair on set, wearing a ludicrous bib the costume department fashioned for him out of something that looks suspiciously like an extra craft services table cloth, and he is eating the ripest peach Zach has ever seen.

Correction: he is  _attempting_  to eat the ripest peach Zach has ever seen.

About eighty percent of the peach is actually making its way into Chris’ mouth. With maybe five percent making it’s way onto the bib, and the remaining fifteen percent running all down Chris’ chin and hands, matting his arm hair with the sticky, drying juice, and making Chris shine like the debauched caricature of a reveling Adonis that he is.

Chris, in his futile attempt to lose as little of the peach as possible, is sucking the juice off of his hands after each bite.

Zach is helpless to do anything other than surreptitiously stare. And flinch. He’s doing a lot of flinching. Flinching and biting back obscene moans.

Because, despite how ridiculous Chris looks at the moment, he also looks equally, if not more,  _delicious_. And as obvious as Chris’ enjoyment of his peach is, Zach would like to just as obviously devour Chris, publicly, and enjoy the fuck out of every last minute of it.

*sluuurp*

"For fucks sake…" Zach mumbles beneath his breath.

Chris looks up at him then, all innocent and wide-eyed. 

Zach goes from aroused and irritated to rock hard and  _holy-fuck-I-need-your-mouth-elsewhere-immediately_  in less than three seconds. He’s almost dizzy from it.

"Sorry," Chris says then, chin glistening, "Am I making too much noise?"

Zach can’t even form the words to respond to  _that_.

Chris blushes, taking Zach’s silent staring as an answer in the affirmative.

"Peaches are just impossible to eat quietly," he explains, half defending himself, half apologizing.

Zach’s eye catches on a rivulet of juice suddenly trailing teasingly down Chris’ wrist. Chris leans over and swipes his tongue across his skin to catch it and Zach can’t really stop himself from choking at the sight.

He’s sure Chris missed it though because he just turns back to his peach and takes the last bite of fruit into his mouth before chucking the pit in the trash can beside him. He swallows his last bit of fruit and licks his fingers clean one last time before wiping them on a wad of napkins. He stands then, discards the bib, and stretches toward the ceiling. Still with the glistening.

Zach is completely enthralled with the shine on Chris’ upstretched fingers, he startles a little when Chris takes a step in closer to him.

Zach averts his eyes back to Chris’ face.

The look there almost knocks him out of his chair though. Gone is the wide-eyed innocence. In its place is something like knowing wickedness. Zach’s throat suddenly feels completely dry.

"Sorry to end the show," Chris leans in and whispers. He smells like peaches and that woodsy aftershave he loves so much.

"If you liked that so much," Chris says, giving a significant glance to Zach’s crotch, "You should see me eat cherries sometime. I can tie the stems with my tongue."

He looks thoughtful for a moment before he continues, “Bananas make for good viewing, too.”

And with that Chris winks and leaves, probably in search of another person to break into a million quivering pieces. Or just in search of a sink to clean up in.

Zach’s not sure.

Zach’s not sure of much of anything anymore.

In fact, the only two things he’s absolutely sure of are: 1) he needs some one-on-one bathroom fun with his hand before J.J. calls them back to set, and 2) it’s his duty, to God and to his fellow humans, to get that stupid mess of a man a Fruit of the Month membership  _immediately._


End file.
